multiversesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nareeron
The Nareerorns are the one of the most powerful species in the Relti Galaxy. Physiology The Nareerorns have a pale yellow skin. It has ten fingers and eight toes in total. It has small cat-like ears. Culture The Nareerorn culture is highly aggressive to non-sapients along with sapients that believe themselves to be surperior to the Nareerorns, yet they are peaceful and loving to their own kind. Goverment The Nareerorn have a Monarchy and they control the lives of most citizens, but they also have a rapidly increasing opposing Democratic party. They are allies with the democratic Drazan and Vordari, because of this, their alliance is known as the Allied Systems, as none own too much space. Religion The Nareerorn have not had a religion since they first took to the stars. Science The Nareerorn are on good terms with the Drazans and Vordari, and as such they get the same materials the Drazans do, such as Niorvent from the artifical Drexlor and Titanium from the metal world of Enidaari V. All materials and technology is shared among the A.S. Body Armour The Nareerorn have body armour of the Drexlor Plant, making the wearer impervious from most conventional small arms fire, allowing them to charge into battle. The prototype shields on soldiers were dropped as after they managed to fry the users. Handheld Weapons *M-9 Railgun: This weapon fires anything you shove into the barrel over the sound barrier. *M-45 Railgun: While this weapon is extremely awkward to carry, once placed and a lever switched, it can deploy into a turret with five M-9s on it. *H-4 Flamethrower: This weapon burns promethium at an astounding rate burning the enemy considerably. *X-4 Laser Rifle: This gun fires a presice beam of light into the enemy. Its powered by 150MW. *X-5 Laser Rifle: This upgraded X-4 Laser does the same thing only powered by 300MW. *V-12 Grenade: This tiny throwable bomb opens a miniture singilarity whenever it goes off for 17 seconds. *V-28 Grenade: This grenades is a bit bigger but opens two black holes, each twice the power of the V-12. Heavy Weapons *K-8 Gouger: This weapon needs two people to carry it but it uses unknown technology found in orbit around one of the Vordari's planets. It pulls the enemy together and then they have their organs pulled out of them by undiscovered forces. Only 50 of these weapons exist and any attempt to reproduce them has failed. They are rarely used as they are considered disgusting and immoral. *K-2: This weapon fires a miniture nuke at its location. It explodes five seconds after launch to give the user time to move. *K-4: This weapon must be carried by four Nareerorn in order to move it. It is an exo-skeleton made for a psychopath. Then the psychopath has the suit drilled into their bones. From there it will respond to the first person who it sees. It will become an unstoppable killing machine once given a target. It can only be stopped by having the psycho die of starvation, as the suit was found in the orbital MegaCity around Enidaari VII, and all known attacks are unable to scratch it. Planet Vechicles *T-12: This Tank can deploy four legs to stop the knockback from the weapon from knocking it over, like all Nareerorn Tanks. It has a stun cannon which completely knocks out the organic foe and disables the rest. *T-16: This tank can have large twin-linked plasma cannons on top or it can be a walking bunker with increased shields. *T-28: This tank has a heavy laser mounted on top powered by 1 GW. This laser is able to cut through most metals and material known to the Nareerons. *F-68: This fighter cannot leave orbit, but it can around most planets in thirty minutes. It has dual plasma cannons to shoot anything without shields out of the sky in a single shot. *F-89: This flyer also cannot leave orbit, but it can cloak its appearance along with its thermal signiture. Spaceship Weapons *Gravitational Engine: This allows the Nareeron to terraform planets, but on one occasion it has been used as a weapon, decimating cities in mere seconds. *X-20 Laser: This laser is powered by 1.2 GW and two are used on some lighter ships. It can slowly cut through most objects, but it is used to break weak points on the enemy's ships. *X-25: This laser is powered by 1.5 GW and is the most common weapon on Allied Systems Battleships. *X-26: This weapon is powered by a staggering 3.5 GW. It is placed along the edges of Battleships to fend off enemy ships. *X-27: The X-27 Laser Beam is also known as the J'Kud Beam. It is one of the most powerful lasers in the A.S. Army. *X-28: This laser is the third most powerful laser known to the A.S. It is powered by a 10 GW Generator. *X-29: This laser is the most powerful one known to the public. It is powered by 25 GW. *X-30: This weapon is the most powerful laser known to the A.S. It is powered by 1 TW. Its existence is not known to the public and it is extremely large and unwieldly. It is only used on A.S. Supercarriers. Relationships Drazan: Excellent, Alliance Vordari: Excellent, Alliance Important Events 4.000(.006) AM -- Drazan-Nareeron Alliance Pact. Notable Individuals U'Frerd ~ King U'Credug ~ Queen Category:Relti Galaxy Category:Omnivores Category:Relti Galaxy System